sakurasoufandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuunosuke Akasaka
is a resident of room 102. He is a second-year student of Suiko. He is a recluse who rarely leaves his room, and usually communicates with others with cellphone messages or e-mails. To reduce the need to communicate with others, he programmed an AI program, "Maid". As an expert with computers and programming, he contributes lots of useful advice and information to Sorata Kanda for the latter's computer game. According to Ryuunosuke, his ultimate goal is to make Maid become a real human. He has a condition called gynophobia (a fear or dislike of women) and will even pass out when girls touch him, which becomes worse after Ainsworth Rita falls in love with him. Appearance Ryuunosuke has straight waist-length black hair and dark reddish-maroon eyes. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform, and if not; just casual clothes. He may even pass as a girl with such appearance due to the feminine features he has. Personality Ryuunosuke is a very pragmatic person. Extremely intelligent, he can decipher the true natures of people. However, he seldom holds regard for the feelings of others, and ends up hurting some of them due to his nature of being frank and direct. He also seems to have a cold distant look on his face ,but when caught off guard, he is actually soft. Like most residents of Sakurasou, he is open with his feelings but sometimes he is a tsundere (hot/cold personality) towards Rita, and puts his skills to good use. He is reserved, making him an extremely mysterious person. Most people let him be, except for Rita, who is interested in him. He seems to have feelings for Rita but he doesn't want to admit it because of his gynophobia. This unique nature of him is due to his identity as a hikikomori. It is said that he became alone after his friends shunned him because they recoiled at his "harsh" criticisms during a group project, which caused him to be wary of friendship. If there is anything that he loves besides computers, it would be tomatoes. He would be seen eating them almost all the time, even in class, reasoning out that tomatoes are 'superfood'. Relationships 'Rita Ainsworth' Ryuunosuke, almost all the time, shuns Rita away, due to his gynophobia and his perception of her as a (former) freeloader. At the start of the series, the two weren't on particularly good terms, but over time, Rita fell in love with after getting to know him better. However, Ryuunosuke is willing to stay in the bathroom for hours to get away from her, as he is extremely sensitive to Rita's sublime devices of submission (her breasts and figure). However, even if this is so, he still listens to her when she has something to say. However. later on, he is willing to do simple things, like shaking her hand as parting ways, and he is also comfortable enough to sit near her, even slightly blushing in her presence. She also kissed him on the cheek once, making it his, and also Rita's first kiss, and the second time, the lips; both times making him extremely embarrassed, even fainting the second time. Despite this, they have remained quite close. In the fifth novel, Rita even went to Japan just to give him a Valentine present. 'Maid' Maid is Ryuunosuke's third hand. He created her to decrease his need for social interaction, but soon developed her into a more complex AI program. Her appearance is a chibi lookalike to an old classmate from his backstory, having the exact same hairstyle and similar faces. Maid earnestly does her duties, since he is her master. Ryuunosuke aims to make Maid a real human, although his intentions are unknown as to why he wants this to happen. 'Sorata Kanda' Ryuunosuke is shown to have a friendly relationship with Sorata, often asking for help in situations he is uncomfortable in. He helps Sorata with his programming, and often gives advice and tips for how to improve, and judges his work. Though Sorata has stated that he hates the part of Ryuunosuke that dictates and reveals the true nature of others. He calls Sorata "Kanda". Quotes *''"I have no interest in most things in this world. Besides, I hate women. Don't talk to me."'' - To Koharu Shiroyama in Episode 9. *''"Tomatoes are superior vegetables. They're high in nutrients. Furthermore, I'm only attending class to achieve the required attendance rate. I have no reason to listen to you. If you find something wrong with that, then why not teach something that actually interests me."'' - To Koharu Shiroyama in Episode 9. *''"I trust machines, and I know that, objectively, I'm a shut-in. But if you really think that's an insult, then I can't begin to imagine how diseased your brain may be."'' - To Rita in Episode 10. *''"Love is simply an electrical bug in the human neural circuit. You can throw your unnecessary emotions into that garbage bin over there"'' - To Rita in Episode 12. *''"Is this friendship you speak of so weak that it would disappear with the demolition of a single building?"'' - To Sorata in Episode 20. *''"Dividing an impossibly large task into smaller solvable problems is a programmer’s job"'' - To Sorata in Episode 20. *''"A programmer doesn’t talk when he’s working"'' - To Sorata in Episode 20. Trivia *The name Ryuunosuke 'means "dragon" ('ryuu) (which earns him the name "Dragon") or "noble, prosperous", "no" is a possessive marker and "forerunner, herald" (suke). *Ryuunosuke always goes to the bathroom at 6:45am. *Ryuunosuke likes eating okonomiyaki off the spatula and his favorite food is tomatoes. *Ryuunosuke designed Maid-chan to look like an old classmate of his that tried to make a game with him suggesting that he liked her in the past. Ryuunosuke Akasaka.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sakurasou Resident Category:Male